An intake module, in which an electronic control unit (ECU) is housed, used for a vehicular engine has been introduced. By integrally housing an ECU in an intake module, assembling steps can be reduced. The intake module is constructed of an air cleaner housing portion, an intake air passage portion, and an ECU housing portion. The air cleaner housing portion is fixed on an engine, and the ECU housing portion is positioned away from the engine to reduce the influence of heat.
When a vehicle is under service, a force may be applied to the ECU housing portion, for instance, a serviceperson put his or her hand on the ECU housing portion. As a result, the ECU assembly may be damaged. This creates a problem in engine control.